cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Penguin Part 1
In their first crossover,The Gang meet a group of unusual ponies on the island. Transcript Starts with an average day in Club Penguin.Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cadence are all hanging out. *Cadence:You know,do you ever think about other universes? *Rookie:All the time. *Cadence:What about the creatures in them? *Mr Cow2:Been there,done that!(Holds up a bunch of pictures of him hanging out with Agent P) *Cadence:Yeah.You know i heard on the news that other universes can have access to our universe. *Rookie:Well,i`m not sure what that tells ya! *Gary(Rushing In):Guys!(Pant,gasp)Guys,you won`t belive what i found! *Cadence:Calm down dad!Your Pink as a Strawberry! *Rookie:You know,Strawberrys arn`t really pink. *Cadence:I was talking about the inside of one. *Gary:Thats not the point!I was walking in the forest and i saw... *Mr Cow2:You saw what? *Gary:Just come on! Rookie,Mr Cow2,Cadence and Gary all rush towards the forest. *Gary:I walked around here.And i saw a group of some not so average animals. *Mr Cow2:What kind?Donkeys,Pandas,Eagles,Aliens? *Gary:You`ll see.(Brushes a Bush aside.) *Cadence,Rookie and Mr Cow2:Wow! In the distance,we see the Mane 6 from MLP:FIM. *Gary:Are those pony`s? *Mr Cow2:They Are!!!GET THEM!!!(Charges towards the Pony`s) *Flutter Shy(Terrified):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *Mr Cow2:RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cadence:Mr Cow2!Put the stick down! *Rookie (off-screen) :Relax everyone! (We see Rookie pating Rainbow Dash) There Freindly! *Rainbow Dash: You calling us sissy chump? *Mr Cow2:Wow!They talk too! *Pinkie Pie:Wow!They talk too! *Mr Cow2:No,you talk! *Pinkie Pie:No,you talk! *Mr Cow2:I`m just gonna shut up! *Pinkie Pie:I`m just gonna shut up! *Mr Cow2:Whatever. *Pinkie Pie:Whatever. *Gary:Both of you!Stop moving your mouths! *Cadence:Who are you girls anyway? *Twilight Sparkle:Oh,sorry.My names Twilight,the smart one.This is Rainbow Dash. *Rainbow Dash:The cool one. *Pinkie Pie:And i`m Pinkie Pie! *Rarity:It`s a pleasure to meet you Darlings.My name's Rarity. *Applejack:And i`m Applejack!This is Fluttershy. *Mr Cow2:Verry nice!Now get the heck out of my life! *Pinkie Pie:But,were Pony`s? *Mr Cow2:Bleh!Colorful Ponys and Unicorns?I`d rather listen to Dubstep Music! *Rainbow Dash(angry):Hey!I like Dubstep! *Pinkie Pie:Please sir!(Singing)Were all alone,with nopony!Always stuck with no one but Pony`s!Need someone,somepony!To always stay beside me!So we gotta have freinds... *Mr Cow2:SHUT!!!UP!!! *Applejack:Now that was uncalled for Sugar Cube! *Rainbow Dash:Yeah,that`s real low! *Rookie:Don`t mind him everyone.He`s just a black souled bully. *Mr Cow2:Hmph!(Shuns Rookie and Cadence and walks away)I don`t need this!Let alone,WANT!!! *Gary:You`ll come back!They always come back! *Twilight Sparkle:So what are YOUR names? *Rookie:I`m Rookie.This is Gary and Cadence.you`ve already met Mr Cow2. *Rainbow Dash:Awesome!All you guys are! *Rookie:Heh-heh!I like this one!(Scruffs up Rainbow Dashes Mane) *Cadence:C`mon,you should meet our freinds! *Pinkie Pie:That would be cool! (The Gang walk away and Pinkie Pie happily bounces.Suddenly we see a ruffle in the bushes.Applebloom,Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all Pop out) *Applebloom:Glad we tagged along with them huh? *Sweetie Belle:Yeah!Where are we anyway? *Scootaloo:Let`s explore and find out! *All Three:YAY!Cutie Mark Explorers! Theme Songe plays. Cut to Pinkie Pie and Mr Cow2 in the Mr Cow2`s home. *Mr Cow2:Ok.This Pony has followed me home and now she's giving me the creeps. *Pinkie Pie:Ok.This Penguin has followed me home and now he's giving me the creeps. *Rookie(walking onscreen):Hey what are you doing? *Twilight Sparkle:I think Pinkie Pie is copying this Mr Cow2 guy. *Rookie:This is gonna get ugly! *Mr Cow2:(smirks)I'm an ugly pony with lumpy gravy for brains! *Pinkie Pie:Please don`t be mean sir! *Mr Cow2:No promises! *Rookie:Why can`t we all just get along? *Rainbow Dash:Your telling me. We see Pinkie Pie ontop of Mr Cow2`s head bouncing. *Mr Cow2:GET OFF ME! *Pinkie Pie:If I don't? *Mr Cow2:I'll summon my black soul to turn into a boot and kick you all the way to the iceberg. Pinkie Pie lets go of Mr Cow2. *Rookie:Boooooo!I wanted the pink one to kick some butt!(chucks a soda at Mr Cow2) *Mr Cow2:Ugh!Hey!That`s cola! *Twilight:Ummmm.Cool-la? *Mr Cow2:(looks at her surprised.Then facepalms)Ugh.Let me show you my room.Hopefully you`ll pick up on modern society. Transition to the ponies and Mr Cow2 in front of a car radio attached to the wall. *Mr Cow2:It has a voice-activated password.Everythin is voice-activated theese days. *Pinkie Pie:(looks at camera and whispers)See if you get the reference. *Radio:I`m a penguin.Spell it. *Rainbow Dash:Easy Peasy!P-E-N-G-U-I-N. *Radio:Incorrect. *Rainbow Dash:What did I do? *Mr Cow2:I`ll do it.P-E-G-37-I-N-BANANA-L-N *Radio:Access Granted The wall starts moving revealing Mr Cow2's room.All the ponies look surprised. *Rookie:He can`t spell. *Rainbow Dash:Wow.Your almost as dumb as your freind over there. Shows Pinkie Pie jumping on Rookie`s head. *Mr Cow2:He is NOT my freind!!! *Rainbow Dash:I was talking about Pinkie.The penguin,I like. They all walk inside. *Pinkie Pie:Umm.Two questions.One, who is Cadence?Two,WHY ARE POSTERS OF HER LITERALLY COVERING THIS ROOM? Mr Cow2 looks embarrassed. *Twilight Sparkle:Cadence is Mr Cow2`s "Soul Mate".(Whispering)Ooh-La-La! *Mr Cow2:She`s not my soul mate!She`s my regular mate! *PH(jinxing):Mate!Jinx!You owe me a cola. *Mr Cow2:Sigh.This is PH.She`s in the animal care business.(Ph punches Mr Cow2)Ow!What was that for? *PH:It`s how the rules of jinx apply mate!(gasps and walks up to Fluttershy.)Oh!You are the most adorable thing i`ve ever seen! *Fluttershy:Oh.Thank you. *Rookie:Now where were we?Talking about your "Soul-Mate"? *Twilight and Rookie:Ooh-La-La! *Mr Cow2:She`s not my soul-mate!!!(Ph punches Mr Cow2) *Fluttershy:Umm,it`s okay if you tell us the truth sir.We won`t tell anypony.(Whimpers and cries a bit) *Mr Cow2:Not taking any chances!!! (PH punches Mr Cow2 and he coughs up a black thing)This is my soul.It can shape-shift. And now that you've all used me as a punching bag, (eyes glow red) YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!!! All ponies run out screaming.Fluttershy seems the most scared. *Mr Cow2:Heh-heh.Suckers.Works every time. Mr Cow2 swallows the black thing. *Rookie:Quit scaring them!Quit it with your scares and pranks and stuff! *Mr Cow2:Hey,without me,this universe would be dead! *Rookie:I DON`T CARE IF THE APOCALYPSE HAPPENS!!!FRIENDS DON`T DO THAT!!! Runs out. *Rookie:Hey everypony!Don`t leave! *Fluttershy:But he was gonna eat us with his black soul!!! *Rookie:He just says that to scare people!Don`t be freaked out!Under that hard boiled shell is a...(realizing)horrible,horrible man!You should be scared of him. *Rarity:Rookie Darling.Were not sure this Mr Cow2 Darling is such a great freind. *Twilight Sparkle:Yeah!Freindship IS Magic after all! *Rookie:Listen,he can be a bit of a meenie bo beenie.He`s actually kinda nice!Kinda! *Applejack(western accent):Rookie`s right!Ah bet we have to settle in with him. *Rookie(western accent):You bet it partner! *Jet Pack Guy:Hey Rookie!I`d thought i`d just make a random cameo apperance and-OH MY GOSH!!!IT`S A BLUE PEGASUS RAINBOW PONY!!!Where i come from,we call that incredibly epic!!! *Rainbow Dash:Oh stop!I`m blushing! *Rookie:This here is Jet Pack Guy!He`s a great penguin!He`s a bit of a bloke. *Jet:Toughest Penguin on the island.Anyway i came to tell you i saw some other small younger ponys like theese.I was wondering if they were a concern with you. *Rookie:Can you discribe them? *Jet:They were like yay high,yay wide with yay-pitched voices.Pretty cute.But they kept saying "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!!!" over and over!It was driving me- *Applejack:Sweet Celestia! *Jet:No it was more like a nuts feel. *Rarity:Not that you fool!Theese three ponys are our sisters! *Rainbow Dash:And one of them`s my practical sister!You know,a pony or someone close enough to you that you could call '''them your sister?Yeah! *Rookie:Don`t worry!Me and Jet will round them up. *Twilight Sparkle:I`ll come too!You might need my Unicorn Magic as help! *Rookie:Then to the skies!!! Transition to Jet Pack Guy flying with Rookie and Twillight following him on the ground. *Rookie:You know,Twi,you have wings.Why don`t you fly? *Twilight:Oh.I`m more of a grounds pony. *Rookie:I see.So twi,how did you get here in the first place? *Twilight:I was performing a teleportation spell that would help me teleport more than one pony to a certain location.Unforunatly i made a screw-up and we ended up here. *Rookie:Oh.Well,any reason why? *Twillight:It was in a spell book princess Celestia sent me. *Rookie:Who`s Celestia? *Twilight:She rises the sun every morning in Equestria.And her sister Luna rises the moon every night. *Rookie:Really?Here,the sun and moon rise themselfs. *Twillight:They do!? *Rookie:Yeah!Sometimes they even collide eith eacother.So the moon covers the sun.We call it a solar eclipse.But there actually pretty rare. *Twillight:It sounds amazing!Too bad i might not see one for a long time. *Rookie:If i could,i`d make this your new home. *Jet(landing):This is were i saw them.(Points to the stadium,Full) *Rookie:...Oh-no. There are a bunch of ponies all wondering arounnd. *Rookie:This is bad. *Twilight Sparkle:Where did they all come from?I thought it was just us! *Spike:Twilight! *Twilight:Spike!Do you have anything to say about this? *Spike:It`s a long story!Derpy was trying to gather up all the unicorns and alicorn princeses in Equestria.One thing led to another and they all performed the spell you did.Now every Pony,Dragon and Creature in Ponyville and Equestria ended up here! *Rookie:This is why i like pegasuses more than unicorns! *Scootaloo,Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle:Twilight! *Twilight:Girls!Your okay!Rainbow Dash,Applejack and Rarity were worried to death! *Apple Bloom:Ah`m scared Twilight! *Mr Cow2:Don`t worry there kido.Come on!Let`s gather every penguin and pony!We`ll know what to do! Transition.Shows every penguin and pony in both equstria and Club Penguin complaining to Mayor Penguin and Mayor Mare. *Cheerlie:How long will we be here? *Alex:We can`t LIVE like this! *Snowflake:YYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Mayor Penguin:Um,everyone please....Seize control! *Princess Luna:THOU SHUT UP!!! Everyone calms down. *Mayor Penguin:(sigh) Thank you,Luna.Yes,i understand we cannot live under these conditions! *Mayor Mare:But,we must learn HOW to!It may be a while before we can devolp our way back! *Trixie:But The Great and Powerful Trixie cannot live here!Trixie has a life in ponyville! *Mayor Mare:Everypony!Everypenguin!Your over re-acting!Penguins and Ponys could actually be B.P.A.P.F.F`s.Best Pony and Penguin Freinds Forever. *Mayor Penguin:Exactly my point!Ms.Mare is correct!Let`s learn to appreciate eachother. *Lyra Heartstrings:How!? *Vinyl Scratch:Yeah!How!? *Derpy Hooves:Muffins!? *Mayor Penguin:Well arn`t we almost the same?Were both non-human,our species start with p`s... Spitfire gigles and cover her mouth. *Mayor Penguin(un-impressed):Okay,keep up with me Spitfire.But most importantly,if you think about it,we share a world!And i plan to make that world!A world of Ponys and Penguins!(Grabs Chatty Penguin)so Penguin...(Grabs Big Macintosh)Or Pony..we can learn to be with eachother! *Chatty Penguin:The mayor`s do have a point.You know it`s funny,Mayor Mare sounds like your saying Mayor twice.But it makes sence since she`s a pony.And Mare is sort of like the hair of a pony.But why don`t they call it pony hair?Mare probably makes it sound more catchy.But pony hair makes more sence.What am i saying?I like the word mare.Don`t you agree? *Big Mac:Eeeyup. *Octavia Melody:Chatty is right.Pony Hair '''does make more sence and Mayor Penguin does have a point! *Sonic:So does Mayor Mare! *Mayor Penguin and Mare:Trust us!When arn`t we? Chatty Penguin and Big Macintosh give eachother a hi-five.We Cut to Flutter shy and Puffle Handler at the pet shop. *PH:So,you like animals mate? *Flutter shy:Yes i do Ms.Handler. *PH:(laughs) Call me PH.How about a Red One?There verry skilled. *Flutter shy(looking at the red puffle):Ummmm,i`m not so sure. *PH:Well than a RAINBOW Puffle might suit you!There magical and look...(Rainbow Puffle Farts)It farts sparkles! *Flutter shy:Ewwwww,but it smells like normal farts! *PH(annoyed):(sigh)How about Blue.you have a problem with blue? *Flutter shy:Wow!What`s that one!? (a gentle,peaceful tune plays as Flutter Shy walks up towards a sleeping white puffle) *PH:The white one?Don`t get me wrong,i LOVE all Puffles but that one never amuses me really.There a little to shy and there just- *Flutter shy:It`s Perfect! *PH:Awwwwww!How cute!I`ll pay for the Puffle!You can name it! *Flutter shy:I like Cloudy! *PH:That is adorable! We then cut to Rarity and Aunt Artic at the Coffee Shop. *Aunt Artic:I mean,don`t get me wrong,Gary is an amazing man!But he`s been put out lately.He`s seem to lost his spark.His little firework that makes him interesting. *Rarity:I know how you feel.Sweetie Belle is a great sister.But don`t let her near a stove! *Aunt Artic:I know that feeling!Gary made Fish Bread once.I stayed in the bathroom all week! Rarity and Aunt Artic both Laugh.Suddenly,Derpy and Mr Cow2 both fall and land on the table. *Aunt Artic:DERPY,MR COW2!!!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOLPE???!!!(She shoves both of them aside.)Okay,(claps once)back to you! Cut to Gary and Pinkie Pie in Gary`s Labrotory. *Pinkie Pie:So,you invent things? *Gary:Absolutoley!I`ve created the Aqua Sub and the Pizzatron 3000!I`ve finished my latest invention a while ago!A strawberry licourche dispensor!(Presses a button and eats some licoureche) It`s my own recipe.Help yourself. *Pinkie Pie:Oooooh!(Presses button and puts her mouth over the dispensor) *Gary:Allright,just put the wire here and-Oh-ho!How did the green one get with the purple one?That`s so silly of me not to... *Pinkie Pie:Ummm,Gary?(She has gained some weight)Your Dispensor thingy is out of licourche.Can you make some more? *Gary:(sigh)I`ll get the gelatin. Cut to Rookie and Rainbow Dash at Rookie`s house. *Rookie:Hey Rainbow Dash? *Rainbow Dash:Yeah Rookie? *Rookie:D-Do you think i`m cool? *Rainbow Dash:Of Course Buddy!Your like my Best Penguin Freind Forever!Why you ask? *Rookie:(sigh)It`s just...Have you ever felt like when no one cares about you?When someone just thinks your a complete moron?When you just feel like you wanna see the world burn? *Rainbow Dash:Yeah.Sometimes.Why? *Rookie:It`s just...Everyone at the EPF just thinks i`m a mistake juat waiting to happen!It`s all "Hey there goes Rookie,the loser!" and "Rookie is walking by!Why don`t we all go and ruin his life?"!!!I just want to take all the bits out of myself and make a new me!!!!!Cause the only thing i do know is-!!!!!!!(sigh)I`m a Rookie.And that`s all i`ll ever be.(sits down and starts crying) *Rainbow Dash:Your not JUST a Rookie,Rookie!Heck your MORE than i could be!You plan partys,You`ve been to other dimensions,YOU TALK CRAB!!!You are one heck of a guy!!! *Rookie:Thanks Dashie. *Rainbow Dash:No problem.Now what`s up with this EPF buisness?Any reason people think your a "mistake juat waiting to happen"? *Rookie:Just one guy.Jet Pack Guy.He`s like a work bully! *Rainbow Dash:Well,you have to stand up for yourself ya know?When life gives you lemons,slice them open and shove them into lifes eyes!And then when life is blind,beat it to death! *Rookie:I think i understand.Hmmmmmmmmm. We then Cut to Hone783 walking in a circle.In a deep situation.The door opens and we see Twilight Sparkle walk in. *Hone783:Oh thank god!!! *Twilight:Hone783,whats wrong? *Hone783:Thanks for coming Twi.i`m having Pony trouble.Theres these two Ponys i have a crush on! *Twilight:Really?Who are they? *Hone783:Who are they?Well i guess you could say i do sorta like Princess Luna. *Twilight:That`s sweet.She IS very great. *Hone783:Great?Try Epicly Awesome!!! *Twilight:Yeah!Anyway who`s the other luck Mare? *Hone783:Ummmm,i`m not so comfortable with telling you. *Twilight:Oh come on!Is it Lyra? *Hone783:No. *Twilight:Pinkie Pie? *Hone783:Ewww,No Way! *Twilight:Heh,heh!Just yanking your chain!Is it Applejack? *Hone783:Nah,were just freinds. *Twilight:I see.Is it Granny Smith? *Hone783:...You did not say that! *Twilight:KIDDING!Is it Colgate? *Hone783:Nah.She cares more about teeth then me. *Twilight:Well,i`m out of ideas.Is it Princess Celestia or Somepony? *Hone783:Nope.Nearly had it. *Twilight:Wait a second!Is it me? *Hone783:So close!!! *Twilight:...Oh my gosh!NO!!!Please tell me no!!!Is it...Trixie the Great and Powerful!?!?!?!?! *Hone783:It`s your fault!You wanted to know!!! *Twilight:But it`s Trixie for crying out loud!!! *Spike:You know what?I`m just gonna leave.(Leaves) *Hone783:Listen,she`s cute!I can`t argue about a special somepony that i love! *Twilight:Allright.I`m calming down.(sigh)I over reacted.But Trixie is kinda Jerky.She`s not ''exactly ''the nicest pony in Equestria. *Hone783:Hey,i wanna like who i like! *Twilight:And i`m letting you!But seriously,you have too choose. *Hone783:Well OBVIOUSLY i know that!But i`ll need your help.Luna is kind but Trixie is Cute!It tears my mind to shreads! *Twilight:Don`t worry!I`ll be with you! *Hone783:You will? *Twilight:Every step of the way! *Hone783:(sigh)Your a great freind.You know that? *Twilight:I know Hone783.You tell me everyday! We then transition to Applejack,Alex and Big Macintosh. *Alex:So,can you tell me more about yourself? *Big Mac:Eeyep! *Applejack:Hey, does anybody else notice the shadow growing on the ceiling? *Alex:(looks up)Oh no.RUN FOR COVER! They all run away just in time for Mr Cow2 and Derpy crash through the ceiling with a burning sled. *Mr Cow2:AWESOME!!!THAT WAS ONE HECKUVA OF A LANDING BRO! *Derpy:I think your wooden thingy is burning. *Alex:WHAT THE HECK MR COW!!CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION?!? *Derpy:Fire!Fire! *Mr Cow2:WOO HOO IT'S ON FIRE!!!! *Derpy:Let's find a tree.I really need to go to the bathroom. *Mr Cow2:I go behind trees too!Let's do this! Mr Cow2 and Derpy knock the door down and run out. *Big Mac:Nope. *Alex:That stupid little piece of poop! *Applejack:Ah can see you don`t really like him. *Alex:I just had this place remodeled! We finally Cut to Mayor Penguin and Mayor Mare. *Mayor Penguin:Look at that.The penguins and pony`s have gone fine together. *Mayor Mare:And it`s all thanks to you. *Mayor Penguin:Oh,i couldn`t say JUST me.Your an impressive Mayor yourself. *Mayor Mare:Why thank you.That means a lot to me. *Spitfire(bursting in):Mr.Penguin.I need to talk with you. *Mayor Penguin:what is it? *Spitfire:Well,it`s somthing to do with the Wonderbolts.The EPF has recently wanted us to join them.They think Herberts up to somthing and they want our help. *Mayor Penguin:Well,i`ll orginise somthing.Say hello to the EPF Spitfire. *Spitfire:Thank you Mayor. *Snowflake(out of nowhere):YYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Transition to Hone783 in his bathroom. *Hone783:Looking sharp Hone783!Allright,first Pony date.Luna,here i come.And Trixie,i`ll come later.(knock on door)That must be her.(he rushes to the door.He opens it and Princess Luna is standing outside) *Princess Luna:Good evening young Hone the 783rd *Hone783:Heh-heh.I had a lot of ancisters. *Princess Luna:Shall i come in. Hone783 puts out his flipper.Holding Hooves with Princess Luna,they enter his igloo.We transition to r Cow2 and Derpy. *Mr Cow2:You know Derpy, it really feels good to finally have a friend. *Derpy:What does that mean? *Mr Cow2:I never had a real friend. Here's my day:In the morning...(Imitating Aunt Artic's voice) Mr Cow2!You're late....again.(Normal voice)In midday...(Imitating Rookie's voice)He's just a black souled bully!(Imitating alex's voice)That little piece of poop!(Normal Voice)And at night...(Imitating PH's voice)I get the top bunk because I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS!!!(Normal Voice)See? *Derpy:Wow.You must have a pretty hard life. *Mr Cow2:Yeah.But i know why they do that.I know i CAN be a jerk sometimes.Like i throw cans at Australian girls,i beat up Rookie and i force Cadence to go out with me with weaponry and posion.But i know they still think i`m a great freind. *Derpy:Well,i think your a greater freind!So you want to do some more random jumping? *Mr Cow2:Wouldn`t have it any other way buddy! Cut to Hone783 and Luna in the living room. *Hone783:So,you raise the moon every night? *Luna:Why yes i do.It`s a tough job.The moon is heavy.What do thou do? *Hone783:Me?Well i sorta help my freinds and stuff.I don`t really have a job. *Luna:Well i think it`s appericateive that your freinds are loyal for you. Mr Cow2 and Derpy crash through the roof. *Hone783:Mr Cow2,i just had this place fixed! *Mr Cow2:Sorry Hone783.Me and Derpy will pay for the renavations.Oh,so is this the Lucky gal? *Luna:And who might you be? *Mr Cow2:Oh sorry your majesty.I am Sthomas Cow the 2nd.I come from Club Penguin.A thousand pardons Princess Luna for i am clumsy.Me and Derpy shall be elsewhere.(Derpy and Mr Cow2 leave) *Hone783:Don`t get me wrong,he`s a great guy but theres something that makes me say "I can`t belive i`m brothers with that man." *Luna:I can`t belive Derpy`s in our kingdom.She`s the reason i was happy on the moon. *Hone783:But still there great guys.Well technically one of them's a girl. *Luna:Which one? *Hone783:Really?You don`t know? Cut to the EPF.We see Aunt Artic with a group of agents and wonderbolts. *Artic:Agents,we have problems.Herbert has recently found that us being your freinds is an easy distraction so we`ll need all the Agents and Wonderbolts on the team to complete this mission.Operation:Herberts Revenge is go!We`ve put a tracking device in his mountain lair.Where we have picked up information that he will try to destroy Club Penguin.Luckaly,he is still working on his machine so we need to shut down his plans as soon as we can.Dot,Spitfire,Jet i`m looking at you three. *Jet:You can count on us Director. *Dot:C`mon guys!Let`s go! Jet,Dot and Spitfire all leave and run towards the mountains.We see a mansion like lair at the very top.We fade to black.Dot,very tired,pulls herself up to the top of the mountain and lays to rest. *Dot:We(pant)made it. *Jet:No time to loose everyone!We have to find out what Herbert`s doing!C`mon! *Dot:Coming Jetty Wetty!!! *Jet:Awww,Shut Up!!! *Dot:Sowwy. *Jet:Don`t talk Lovey Dovey with me,woman!!! *Spitfire:I can`t belive you actually like that clown. *Dot:I know.Me niether.C`mon. We transition to Jet Pack Guy inside an airvent.He looks down on Herbert underneath him. *Jet(into a wlkie talkie):Spitfir,Dot.This is Jet.I`m going in.And if i don`t survive,tell Everyone who isn`t Dot that i love them. *Dot:See you honey! *Jet:Shut Up!(hangs up) *Spitfire:Sorry `bout that Dot. *Dot(sighs sadly):I`m Fine.Jet has ALWAYS treated me like this.I think he`d rather date a crocidile than me. *Spitfire:So? *Dot:Does the phrase "In Love" sound familiar? *Spitfire:Not exactly.Nothing comes to mind. *???:Duck Fools! *Dot:Woah!Look out! Sunglasses Penguin lands in front of Spitfire and Dot. *Dot:Sunglasses Penguin! *Sunglasses Penguin:Yo!I just came to warn you all that Herbert's new device is going to send us all to- (gets hit by laser)GAAA!!!!!(Dissappears) *Dot:What was that? *Spitfire:Somthing that ain`t good.That`s for sure. *Jet Pack Guy(walks in):I got intell.Apparently,this thing Herbert made is actually some sort of machine.It teleports someone into a differant universe. *Dot:Maybe Herbert wants to send all the pony`s back to Equestria! *Spitfire:With all the Pony`s out of the way,the island will have weaker forces! *Jet:And with weaker forces,he`ll be able to attack!(dials up on spy phone)Boss,it`s Jet.We got the info.Were coming back.(hangs up)Race Ya!(Zooms on Jet Pack) *Dot:Man.He`s always the mature one untill the end.(Walks away) Transition.We see Sensei in the dojo.(fades to black.We fade to Rookie walking up to Jet with an angry look on his face.Nothing annoys him as he does so) *Rookie:Hey,Jet Pack Dork!!! *Jet:What you call me!? *Rookie:I`ve taken some words from a friend of mine.And i`ve learned to stand up for myself.I`m not going to let you take this guy down!Things have changed!Face it Jet...(shooves him to the ground)Your a dinosaur!Now i may not be smart,but i know a little thing called "Common Sence".And i think you have a negitive of it!I`m through with you treating me like a stick!(punches him in the eye.Pulls him by the tie.)Who`s the puppet now JPG!!!??? *Jet:Don`t...call...me..THAT!!!(Punches him in the beak.Rookie tries to punch him again.Dot grabs Rookie`s fist.) *Dot:Whoa Brother!Calm down.(Drags him away.Jet looks at him with a face that says "I`ll get you!".Rookie looks back at him with an angry face) *Rookie:I`ll get that dork! *Dot:Sorry Buddy.I`m actually doing you a favour.Let`s take you home.(Dot takes Rookie home.Dot sits next to Rookie on a couch)Why did you do that?Tell your sis. *Rookie:Rainbow Dash said i should try to stand up for myself.It didn`t really help. *Rainbow Dash:I can see that.(Pans on Rainbow Dash who is sitting next to Rookie.)You can leave Dot.Me and Rookie should get personal.(Dot Leaves)So whats up?What he do? *Rookie:He punched me. *Rainbow Dash:Awwww,sorry buddy. *Rookie:But i punched him first so i deserve it. *Rainbow Dash:Theres your problem.Your bottiling up your anger.It`ll explode in one big rage explosion. *Rookie:...Cool. *Rainbow Dash:No!Not Cool!Anything but Cool! *Rookie:What about awesome? *Munch:Neat? *Rookie:Nice? *Munch:Funny? *Rookie:Epic? *Munch(hopefully):Edible? *Rainbow Dash:NO!!!I DON`T CARE WHAT IT IS!!!It`s a bad thing Rookie!You should know so!I did it once and trust me,it did NOT end well!!!I nearly got Applejack in hospital!!!It even killed my best freind!!!I don`t want you to end up like mess! *Rookie:Listen.Jet just drives me crazy. *Rainbow Dash:Remember what i told you about standing up to yourself? *Rookie:Yeah.Your right.Thanks.(phone turns on and goes to voice mail) *Rookie(on phone):Hi this is Rookie! *Rainbow Dash(phone):And RD!(Giggiling) *Rainbow Dash(phone):Were best freinds.(Rainbow Dash and Rookie look at eachother with a face saying "did we really do that?" ) *Rookie(phone):Unfortunatly,we can`t answer cause were having to much fun! *Rainbow Dash(phone):So leave a message... *Both(phone,synced):AT THE BEEP!!!(Giggiling) *Rookie:That is strangely embarassing. *Jet Pack Guy(recroded):Hey Dorky mc Dork Pants!!!Don`t think i can`t forgive you!!!Meet me tonight at midnight!!!Behind the coffee shop!See ya then.(hangs up) *Rookie:Oh dear gosh!This is terrible! *Rainbow Dash:You`ll be lucky to live. Transition to Hone783`s Igloo.We see Hone783 sleeping in the bathtub.He wakes up and sees a note attached to his waist.He reads it. *Hone783:"Went Home.Thou are charming.<3 Princess Luna."Awwwwww.How sweet!(Watch beeps)Oh dear gosh!I`m late for my date with Trixie!(Rushes out the door and to the Coffee shop)Trixie!!!Sorry i`m late! *Trixie:Where were you?Trixie has been waiting for half an hour! *Hone783:Me and Luna were partying last night.It`s a bit of a love triangle. *Trixie:Love...Triangle? *Hone783:Yeah!(Makes the shape of a triangle in the air.Leaving behind red dots)It`s sort of like if a boy or girl likes two differant people.(Brushes red dots away.)Dang critters. *Trixie:Trixie the Great and Powerful understands now. *Hone783:Why do you talk like that? *Trixie:It makes me sound mysterious. *Hone783:Oh.Hone783 understands.(sees a shadow growing on Trixie)Oh no.RUN!! *Trixie:Why should Trixie the great and powerful run awa-(gets squashed by Mr Cow2 and Derpy who are on a flaming sled) *Mr Cow2:Work with me here, if you don't stop vomiting I will SHOVE THE SLED UP YOUR NOSE!!! *Derpy:What's a nose? *Hone783:Oh no oh no oh no no no NO!Are you okay Trixie honey!?!? *Trixie:Trixie the great and powerful is allright.It`s your freinds which won`t!(Dogpiles on top of Mr Cow2 and starts to beat him up.) *Hone783:Stop trixie!He`s my brother!!! *Mr Cow2:quit...IT!!!(Puches Trixie which sends her flying.She lands on top of Hone783.Derpy and Mr Cow2 both shun Trixie and leave) *Hone783:Sorry bout that honey.Mr Cow2`s a little goofy. *Trixie:It`s alright.I belive he is actually a great man! *Mr Cow2:You think i`m a great man!?You hear that Derpy!?She thinks i`m a great man!!! *Derpy:YAY!!!!!LET`S CELEBRATE WITH MUFFINS!!!!!(they both run away happily) *Hone783:They`ll sleep well tonight!Listen,i think i should tell you this. *Trixie:Is it about my magic? *Hone783:No.It`s about you and me! *Trixie:And my magic? *Hone783:IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR MAGIC!!!Trixie...i love you! *Trixie:Awwwwwwwwwwwwww,And The Great and Powerful Trixie loves you too.(They give a hug.Then transition to behind the coffee shop at midnight.Rookie and Rainbow Dash step in and see a wrestiling ring) *Rookie:WHOA!!!He said nothing about a wrestiling ring!!!(A referee steps in with some boxing gloves for rookie)OR GLOVES!!!(The refferee rips of Rookie`s shirt)OR SHIRTLESS-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rainbow Dash:Now that is just wrong!Does he want to brawl you or kill you!? *Jet:A bit of both!C`mon Rookie!Fight like a man!(Rookie steps in.Pinkie Pie walks past with a sign reading Round 1. *Rookie:Allright Jet.You ready for my FURRY!!!???Your gonna wish you were dead by the time-!!!(Jet punches Rookie and he faints) *Pinkie Pie:One Cupcake! *Jet:Told you you were a wuss! *Pinkie Pie:Two Cupcakes!!! *Rainbow Dash:Hey Jet Pack Dork!!! *Pinkie Pie:Three Cup-!!!cakes!? *Rainbow Dash:How about you act like a man buddy!Try fighting me! *Twilight:No Rainbow!Did you see what he did to Rookie?! *Applejack:You could die!!! *Spike:They both have points Rainbow. *Rainbow Dash:I can`t just leave him there!He`s my best freind from another universe! *Twilight(Crying):.....Okay.....if you must.(Rainbow Dash steps in and takes place for Rookie) *Pinkie Pie:Rules are still the same when Rookie was in everypony!No Serious Injurys and Things for under the age of 8!Begin!(Jet Pack Guy takes first hit.Rainbow Dash is motionless.He bucks Jet and he punches her again.They start to brawl.) *Twilight:Go Rainbow Dash!!! *Applejack:Show him who`s boss,Partner!!! *Pinkie:Woo-Hoo!Go Dashie! *Jet:Shut up and keeep score!(Rainbow Dash Uper-cuts just as soon as he stops talking) *Rookie(waking up):D-Did i win??(Notices Rainbow Dash and Jet.Jet punches her and she falls to the ground.) *Pinkie Pie(nervous):One Cupcake! *Jet:Your more of a wuss than Rookie.And thats almost impossible! *Pinkie Pie(disipointed):T-T-Two Cup Cakes! *Jet:You...SUCK!!!C`mon Pinkie slam down a three! *Pinkie:But she`s my freind! *Jet:Do It! *Pinkie:Make Me! *Jet:If you don`t,i will literally kill you!!! *Pinkie(mad):NO!!!!!!I WON`T LET YOU DO THAT TO DASHIE!!! *Jet:You wanna take me down?!Your gonna do that to me?!(Laughs) *Pinkie:No!But he will! Points to Rookie who is furious. *Rookie:No one does that to my freind.NON-FREIND!!! *Jet:Oh,i`m so scared! We zoom out in space.We hear a punch and we see Jet Pack Guy being flung to the moon.He goes right through it.He stops and lands back down on the ring. *Pinkie(very fast):One,Two,Three!Your Out!!!Rookie and Rainbow Dash win!!! Everyone cheers.Except Jet who is laying at the ground deafeated.Pinkie walks on-top of him. *Jet:(sigh)Okay.I`m sorry. *Rookie(annoyed):It`s fine. *Jet:I never knew you were so strong! *Rookie:That wasn't me!I'd only get you as far as the clouds.Plus i blame cartoon physics alot. *Jet:Then....who? We see sensei with a red cape jump into the ring. *Sensei:When the grasshopper needs rescue, the master is there to help! *All:Sensei! *Sensei:WATCH OUT! Everybody ducks except for Jet who gets hit by a laser. *Jet:AAAAAAHHHH!!!(disappears) Second of silence.Everyone cheers.Then Another random pony and penguin.Then they scream. *The Real Sthomas:Everybody!Calm down!There is no need to panic! PH gets hit by a laser and disappears. *The Real Sthomas:Okay, now there is! A laser hits the wrestling ring.It disappears. *Rookie:Run!(They all run away.) *The Real Sthomas:Hey!That's my cape Sensei!(takes cape back and puts it on) *Dot:Spitfire!It`s Herberts laser!Remember?We forgot to warn everyone! *Spitfire:Sweet Celestia!We gotta warn Aunt Artic NOW!!! We cut to the coffee shop.Aunt Artic and Rarity are wearing sock puppets and acting to Sweetie Belle. *Aunt Artic(goofy voice):Gasp!Brocali!?I won`t eat that!It`s Yucky! *Sweetie Belle:Yes it is! *Rarity(American Accent):Yo!I`m the coolest sock in puppets ville and i LOVE brocali!I eat it with everything!Peas,Carrots and even Cheese! *Aunt Artic(goofy voice):Realy?Maybe i`l try it then!Om nom nom! *Sweetie Belle:Don`t do it Socky!("Strangles" socky) *Aunt Artic(goofy voice):Your...choking...me! Rarity looks un-impressed with Aunt Artic as she pretends to choke. *Dot(Bursting In):Artic!The islands under attack! Aunt artic makes her puppet spit out the brocali in shock/surprised. *Aunt Atic:WHAT!?!? *Dot:We forogt to mention it. *Spitfire:Herbert is making a device to send all the ponys back to ponyville!So far he`s gotten Sunglasses Penguin,Jet Pack Guy... *Rarity:Good! *Spitfire:PH and a wrestiling ring! *Aunt Artic:...Get everypony out there NOW!!! We see every pony and penguin from BOTH series in a small group. *Aunt Artic:I`ve brought you all here for one reason! *Vinyl Scratch:Bust jams? *Aunt Artic:NO!!!Were under attack by Herbert.We will need everyone to help! *Celestia(off-screen):Aunt Artic is right!It`s about time we slap some sence into Herbert! *Twilight Sparkle:RIGHT!!! *???:Herbert an someone else too! *Cadence:I know it`s you Bob. *Bob:Oh Darn! *Octavia Melody:You two know eachother? *Cadence:I REALLY wish we didn`t! *Bob:Ditto.And all you pony`s can say goodbye to your freinds. *Aunt Artic:Where not doing that just yet Bob! *Bob:I`m so scared!This is what you could be like if you didn`t brake up with me. *Cadence:Ewwwwwwwwwww.I hated that episode! *Herbert:C`mon Bob.Let`s leave ther final wishes!(Bob flys with Herbert as he gives an evil laugh) *Aunt Artic:Charge!(They all charge towards the top of the mountain.A few people pass out and are carried.Eventually everyone reaches the top very tired.) *Rookie(at the top):What took you so long? *Artic:How did you get here so quick? *Rookie:Me and Rainbow Dash took the elevator!(Points to an elevator) *Artic(angry):...Great job Disney!!! Cut to the Mane Six,Derpy,Lyra,Spitfire,Rory,Dot,Chatty Penguin and The Penguin Gang all walking in. *Lyra:Are they close? *Rookie:Hopefuly yes. *Spitfire:I just think it`s weired how it`s just a cave with some steampunk machinery. *Gary:SPITFIRE!!!This is a mission!Not a hey-lets-get-together-and-have-a-freindly-conversation-party! *Pinkie:OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!I LOVE PARTYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gary:Shut up.Shut up!SHUT UP!!! *Rory:Yeah!Maybe you WANT to blow our cover! *Pinkie:Sorry.I`ll be as quiet as a mouse.(Pinkie leans against a switch.The alarm goes of and everyone looks at Pinkie Mad.)Sorry. *Mr Cow2:I hate that girl. *Herbert:Well,well,well.Look at what we have here. *Cadence:It was her fault! *Pinkie:Sure!Blame the one who blew your cover! *Mr Cow2(whispering to Cadence):I'm having secind thoughts about Derpy being dumb. *Lyra:I think it's just safer if we all evacuate. Some penguins get on some ponie's back while the others start running.Dot tries to walk out but gets hit by the laser.Cut to Rookie riding on Rainbow Dash's back. *Rookie:Are you sure this was the safest plan? *Rainbow Dash:As long as it doesn't break my spine then yes. *Rookie:Good because-(sees something)uh oh.Tree tree tree TREETREETREETREETREETREETREEETREEETREE (A tree branch knocks Rookie off Rainbow Dash's back) *Rainbow Dash:You seem quiet.(looks at back)Oh. Transition.We see Rainbow Dash carriying an injured Rookie. *Rookie:That could of gone better. *Rainbow Dash:Amen. *Rookie:Well.I think that`s where they put the machine thingy. *Gary:Rookie,it is not a thingy.It is a universal transporter. *Chatty:Universal?Thats cool.I have always wondered what its like in a differant universe .Maybe they have choclate lakes and cotton candy trees.Maybe the waters pink and pizza is made of soap.Wouldn`t that be weired?Pizza Soap!Blehhh!I like our pizza cause...!(Gets zapped) *Gary(annoyed):THANK YOU!!! *Lyra:Praise Celestia! *Rookie:Guys,seriously!I know its awesome he`s gone but Herbert is still out there! *Twilight:Rookie`s right everypony. *Cadence:Ahem... *Twilight:...And penguin. *Rainbow Dash:Guys,its times like this when i say...What would Daring Do do? *Twilight:Rainbow`s right!We all need to be our hero for our situation! *Rookie:Yeah!Let`s give Bob and Herbert a piece of our minds! *Fluttersy:A PIECE OF OUR MINDS!!!???DOES THAT MEAN THERE ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!??????? *Rainbow Dash:Of course not Fluttershy!Zombies don`t exist! *Fluttershy:Oh.Phew. *Mr Cow2:They might.Anythings possible here.(We hear a thud)Please tell me she didn`t pass out. *Rookie(annoyed):(sigh)I`ll carry her.Again! Cut to the gang walking up to the machine.Rookie is carrying Fluttershy. *Fluttershy(yawning):What did i miss? *Rookie:Nothing important. *Rarity:Wait.Where are Herbert and Bob? *Bob:I`m standing right here!!!(everyone looks at Bob who is standing in the corner) *Rarity:Oh. *The Real Sthomas:(walks to the front of the crowd)Stand back.I'll hold him off.Go save yourselves! *Twilight:Are you sure?He looks pretty tough and also he's a GHOST! Fluttershy faints again. *Mr Cow2:Can I bury her in my backyard? *Twilight:There will be no burying! *The Real Sthomas:Take me on buddy! Bob simpily shoots him with the lazer.The Real Sthomas reflects it with his cape.It rebounds and hits him. *The Real Sthomas:Oh,Come On!(Gets hit by laser) *Rainbow:...Run! *Rookie:That works to! They all run around in random locations.They are interupted by Princess Celestia,Princess Luna and Hone783. *Celestia:ENOUGH!!! *Twilight:Celestia!You`ve come in our hour of need! *Mr Cow2:Wow.She`s tall.Maybe she plays basket ball. *Twilight:Don`t be stupid.She`s a princess.She dosn`t have time for basket ball.She is tall though. *Hone783:Allright everyone,take a seat.We have this. *Rookie:What are you doing with Luna and Celestia? *Hone783:Well i`m in a bit of a realationship with Luna.And i`m just here with Celestia for some reason. *Celestia:Hi *Hone783:Now let`s teach this dude a lesson!Hey where's The Real Sthomas? *Rookie:Long story short,he died. *Hone783:Oh.Uh,awkward.Anyway,like i was saying.LET`S KICK BUTT!!! The Gang start to try to deafeat Herbert and Bob. *Bob:You can not deafeat us!We are Invincible! *Pinkie:But i can SEE you!!! *Herbert:Shut up! *Celestia:You two!I may not know you,but i sence a great danger for you! *Aunt Artic:Herberts our number one enemy and Bobs just crazy. *Bob:I AM NOT CRAZY!!! *Celestia:I have went through scareier things than this.Probably a mouse! *Twilight (laughing):Good one Princess Celestia! *Bob:We are not done yet!We have worked it into a portal,as well as a lazer! *Luna:Were doomed! *Celestia:"Doomed" is not a word where i come from! *Hone783:You guys never learn do ya!? *Herbert:Shut Up!(Fire the lazer.It morphs into a portal to Equestria) *Twilight:It`s Home!!! *Herbert:Of course it is!Do you think we would just want to kill you? *Sunglasses Penguin(apperaing in the portal,completeing his sentence from earlier on):-Equestria!Oh hi. *The Real Sthomas:Were okay everyone! *Herbert:Well,see ya!(Bob and Herbert jump into the portal) *Rainbow Dash:We`ll see about that!C`mon everyone! Everyone jumps into the portal.It fades to black. Part One ends.See it's sequel here. Category:Movies Category:Rookie Category:Cadence Category:Mr Cow2 Category:Gary Category:PH Category:Crossovers Category:My Littlle Penguin